


The Iconic Kiss

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony and Peter try the Iconic Spiderman kiss





	The Iconic Kiss

Ever since Ned had found out about Peter being Spider-Man, he continuously asked questions. Peter usually didn't think much of them until one day Ned asked if he had kissed upside down. And now, Peter couldn't get it off his mind.

 

Tony and Peter had somewhat of a relationship. Not enough to be called dating, but they did occasionally pleasure each other.

 

He had called Tony the day before to ask him if he would be willing to try something out. Of course, Peter was nervous. He was quite good at kissing, but this would be totally new. Where would he put his hands? Would his chin get in the way?

 

When Peter arrived at Stark towers, he immediately made his way up to Tony's penthouse. He punched in the security code and let himself in.

 

"Hey Petey Pie! How's my spiderling doin'?"

 

"Alright."

 

"What was it you wanted to try?"

 

"Well, y'know I can walk on the ceiling, and I wanted to try to kiss. With me on the ceiling. And you on the floor."

 

Tony nodded.

 

"Ok."

 

Peter jumped and stuck to the ceiling.

 

"You better not be leaving footprints on my ceiling."

 

Peter stood up fully and positioned himself in front of Tony's face.

 

"Well, here goes nothing."

 

It was... pretty damn awful. Peter's chin kept hitting Tony's nose and Tony's chin kept hitting Peter's forehead. They pulled apart. Tony thought for a second before leaning back in. He turned his head to the side. Better. Much better. They kissed along for a bit before pulling away, breathless.

 

"Ok."

 

"Ok."

 

Peter began to giggle, Tony following suit. Tony caught Peter as he jumped back to the floor and pressed another kiss to his lips.

 

"Let's not do that again."

 

Tony just laughed.


End file.
